


The Gift

by proskynesis



Category: Ancient History RPF, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: (because Bagoas is a slave), Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proskynesis/pseuds/proskynesis
Summary: Alexander has a surprise for Hephaestion.
Relationships: Alexandros III of Macedon | Alexander the Great/Hephaistion of Macedon, Alexandros III | Alexander the Great/Bagoas favorite of Alexander the Great/Hephaiston of Macedonia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	1. The Gift

“I have a gift for you.”

Hephaestion raised an eyebrow. He was standing in Alexander’s antechamber, having been summoned. It was late at night. He had no idea what he was doing here. 

“You asked me something the other day,” Alexander said, signing for the pages to leave. He had wine at his elbow, Hephaestion noticed, but he didn't seem drunk.

“It’s late, what on earth—"

“You asked me something,” Alexander interrupted, standing and making his way towards the bedchamber, beckoning Hephaestion to follow. “And now you’re going to get the answer. Come.” 

Hephaestion obeyed. Alexander’s eyes were gleaming, playful; Hephaestion knew how things were likely to go when that happened. 

A single lamp was lit in the bedchamber; the rest was shadows, so it took Hephaestion a moment to notice the boy, standing by the bed. 

Then he remembered. A drunken conversation, shouted over the din of a komos: “And how is he, your Persian boy? Have you had him yet?”

Hephaestion breathed out. He felt Alexander move up behind him, taking the cloak from his shoulders. 

“Alexander—”

“Here, sit on the bed. No, at the edge.”

Hephaestion did so; there was a certain tautness in the room, reminding him of the tension in the air before a storm. He felt himself growing hard. 

Alexander made a sign and the boy went to his knees. He looked down at the floor, not making eye contact. Hephaestion assumed he had been trained not to. 

Alexander got onto the bed and knelt, shifting up behind Hephaestion, then spoke a single word.

“Bagoas.” The boy looked up, searching out his king’s eyes. Hephaestion felt Alexander nod once, and the boy moved forwards on his knees, somehow still graceful – a dancer’s grace, Hephaestion remembered – and reached out, pushing up Hephaestion’s chiton. He nuzzled at his cock, giving it little teasing licks that made Hephaestion hiss and jerk forwards slightly. 

Hephaestion could feel Alexander’s answering hardness against the small of his back. Alexander’s voice was right in Hephaestion’s ear, low and already somewhat strained. 

“He’s good, isn’t he? I almost spent at once, the first time. All over his pretty face—"

Hephaestion moaned, a hot jolt of desire running through him. He dragged Alexander into a kiss, to stop him speaking. Alexander licked forcefully into his mouth.

The boy was sucking him properly now, clever tongue flickering along Hephaestion’s length. Hephaestion had them both by the hair, Alexander curled tight against him, thrusting along with him, the boy between his legs, dark head bent to his task. Hephaestion rolled his eyes up to the obscurity of the ceiling, biting at his lip; the obscene noises, the slick sensations, Alexander’s harsh breath in his ear, were all driving him mad. 

Alexander pressed up against him with a sigh, pushing Hephaestion’s hair back off his forehead and licking along his jaw. “No, let me hear you, come on, let me know how good it is. My gift.”

Hephaestion cried out as the boy suddenly, as if on cue, started taking him deeper, tongue still playing cunningly around the head. 

“Yes,” Alexander hissed, panting, one hand now busy between their bodies, the other gripping Hephaestion’s shoulder hard. “So good, isn’t it? Don’t worry, he’s well-trained, he’ll swallow it all. Imagine, he must have done the same thing for _him_, for Darius—”

It was this thought, that he was fucking the same mouth that the Great King had, that sent him over the edge, with a loud cry and one final jerk on the boy’s hair. 

The boy did indeed swallow it all. 

Hephaestion collapsed back against the warm body behind him, felt the sudden wet spurt against his lower back that signalled Alexander’s own completion. He closed his eyes, pulling Alexander down against him, searching out his mouth with his own. 

Eventually Alexander pulled away. Hephaestion opened his eyes. The boy was gone. 

“Did you like it? The gift?”

Alexander reached down to touch him; Hephaestion, oversensitive, caught his hand and trapped it against the bedcovers. 

“You know I did. I haven’t come that hard since you last let me inside you.”

Alexander’s eyes were gleaming again. “Maybe we could do it again. Maybe he could get us hard with his mouth and then I could fuck him and you could fuck me.” 

Hephaestion groaned and rolled over, feeling himself twitch at the thought, despite everything. “_Alexander_. What’s got into you? Let me sleep.” 

“Not _tonight_. I sent him away. But next time.”

“Next time,” Hephaestion agreed, drawing the covers around them.


	2. Next Time

“Do you remember what I said? After I gave you your gift?”

Alexander had leaned back against Hephaestion, the couch shifting under their combined weight. He was speaking quietly, barely audible over the noise of the symposium. The others were presently occupied with the game of kottabos taking place on the opposite side of the room. 

Hephaestion’s skin prickled; it had been half a moon’s turn since, but he had not forgotten. He couldn’t see from this position but he was sure what the look in Alexander’s eyes must be. 

“Tonight. Wait an hour, then come.” Then Alexander leaned forward, calling for more wine to toast the winner.

***

It was just like last time: the pages sent away, the boy already standing by the bed, the single lamp throwing trembling shadows on the walls.

At a sign from Alexander, the boy shrugged off his clothes. Hephaestion watched, interested; the boy had remained dressed, before. He was beautiful, of course, but Hephaestion’s eyes were drawn, despite himself, to the boy’s groin. To the _absence_. 

“Bagoas,” Alexander ordered, pulling off his chiton and nodding to Hephaestion.

As the boy went to his knees Hephaestion wondered, not for the first time, how Alexander had arranged this. He didn’t imagine that the boy knew much Greek. Though he supposed the boy must be a quick learner; he would have to be, to have survived and prospered at two courts. 

This was familiar enough, anyhow: the boy’s mouth, the slickness of it, his dancing tongue. Hephaestion thrust unhurriedly, letting the tension build. It was good. Between the wet heat and the fuzz of wine, he was in danger of spending too soon. 

“Enough.” He pushed the boy away determinedly, pointing to Alexander, who was seated on the bed, watching them, hand already busy on his cock. “Him now.” 

The boy complied. Hephaestion stripped himself and moved to kneel behind Alexander on the bed. Their roles were reversed since last time. He curled up close and hooked his head over Alexander’s shoulder, watching as the boy lapped at his king’s cock. He let his own cock smear a wet line on Alexander’s back. 

“Don’t tease,” Alexander said, voice slightly unsteady, reaching back to pinch his arm. “I meant what I said. I want you to fuck me while I fuck him.” 

Hephaestion’s cock twitched at the very mention of it. One day he would have to convince Alexander to tell him where he’d ever come up with such an idea. But that could wait. He knelt up. “Where’s the oil?”

“Over there, by the bath. Hurry.”

When he returned to the bed the boy was on it too, arranged on his hands and knees, graceful as ever. Hephaestion could not see his face; his black hair, hanging down, veiled it. 

As Hephaestion settled behind him again, Alexander spat onto his palm and used it to slick himself, then pressed forward into the boy. The boy took it well, with barely a sound; Alexander must have told him to prepare himself beforehand. 

Alexander gave a few abortive thrusts. “Ah. He’s tight, always so tight. You wouldn’t think he’d be so tight.”

“I bet he’s not as tight as you are,” Hephaestion said. He had two oiled fingers in Alexander now, rubbing firmly. 

Alexander growled, thrusting harder, caught between the two sensations. 

“_Ah_! Hephaestion, please!”

With a laugh Hephaestion jerked Alexander back onto his cock, then pushed him forward into the boy. And again. And again. It was almost overwhelming; his mouth found Alexander’s shoulder, biting down hard. 

“Close,” Alexander whined, reaching back one hand, pulling Hephaestion forward by the hair, desperate. 

Hephaestion kissed him, the angle awkward, their teeth clicking together. He wasn’t going to last long like this, either. All that he could hear, over his own shaky breathing, was Alexander’s moans and soft high pants that must be the boy’s. 

Finally, he felt Alexander push backwards as he pulled out, spending onto the boy’s thighs. Hephaestion took Alexander’s weight, letting him fall back against him. They rolled sideways, settling back on the furs. 

Alexander sighed contentedly, his head comfortable on Hephaestion’s shoulder, his thighs splayed wide. His cock, when Hephaestion sought it out, was still half hard.

“Happy?” he said into Alexander’s sweat-soaked hair. 

Alexander laughed. “Yes, thank you. Well, almost.” 

Hephaestion felt Alexander’s hand on his cock, guiding him back inside himself, and grinned. He shifted slightly, seeking purchase, and then began to fuck Alexander, with hard driving thrusts that made him grit his teeth and the bed shake while Alexander moaned into his fist, his other hand scrabbling on the embroidered bedcover. 

He didn’t last long. Just like before, by the time he was able to pay attention to anything other than Alexander the boy had gone. 

Just before he fell asleep, it came to him, like a bolt of holy thunder, what he had meant to ask. He poked Alexander, who was already dozing.

“Not that I’m complaining, but where did you even get the idea, anyway?” 

Alexander blinked. “Oh. You know. Some stablehands, telling jokes.”

“Joking about _that_? In front of the king?” he teased.

It was difficult to tell, in the dim light, but Hephaestion would have sworn that Alexander was blushing. He certainly wasn’t meeting his eyes. “No… It was a while ago. In Pella.”

“In _Pella_?”

“Yes. I must have been sixteen or so? I suppose it stuck with me. I couldn’t stop thinking of it, and when you said that thing that night, about the boy, I thought—”

Hephaestion had never been so surprised in his life. “Sixteen? But you never mentioned it! Ever!”

Alexander scowled and shifted away. “I don’t tell you everything, you know. I do have some secrets. Anyway, I thought that you enjoyed yourself.”

“Oh, I did. That’s why I asked. I beg you, tell me more of your secrets, o king, please, do,” he said, powerless to keep the smirk out of his voice.

A pillow smacked him across the face. 

“Go to sleep. We’re not discussing this.”

“We are.”

“Not tonight. Not if you want to retain the Companion cavalry.” 

Hephaestion laughed. “Very well, o king. Get the lamp, will you?”

With a final glare Alexander blew out the lamp and darkness fell.


End file.
